


Venom Snake

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Vecchio guerriero [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Alcuni momenti su Venom Snake.Scritto coi prompt della pagina Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.





	Venom Snake

Scritto per la pagina Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart col prompt:

#Pallore

 

Il dolore di ‘Venom Snake’

 

Lo specchio rotto rimandava deformato il riflesso del viso di John: la pelle abbronzata di un pallore cadaverico, su cui spiccava la sua barba incolta ed i suoi capelli aggrovigliati, l’occhio cieco fisso davanti a sé e l’altro, inquieto, si muoveva nella stanza, illuminato dai riflessi aranciati della luce nella stanza.

Il rumore metallico e cupo della nave risuonava continuo nella stanza.

Sospirò pesantemente, passandosi la mano di metallo rosso dalle quattro dita sul viso, sentendola gelida. Sulla sua fronte spiccava il pezzo di metallo nero, che nel riflesso assumeva le sembianze di un demoniaco corno ricurvo.

Ocelot gli passò delle mani sulle spalle.

“Ti aiuterò io, non preoccuparti” sussurrò roco.

 

#cicatrice

 

Cicatrice a forma di serpente

 

Ocelot s’inginocchiò ai piedi di John, con movimenti teatrali delle mani lo accarezzò, piegando di lato il capo. Si sfilò il foulard, sfiorando le ciocche dei lunghi capelli biondi, e glielo fece scivolare sulla pelle pallida.

John gli posò l’uncino della sua protesi sul capo, mentre Ocelot gli posava dei baci sull’addome.

“A-attento… alla cicatrice…” esalò Big Boss.

“Tutto ciò che viene dalle tue mani è un dono, ma riversa sugli altri la tua vendetta. Non deturparti mai più, anche se la amerò come tutto il resto, perché è una tua scelta e fa parte di te” sussurrò Ocelot. Iniziò a baciarla con labbra tremanti.

< Questa è un richiamo alla cicatrice di The Boss, che sanciva il suo essere tua madre. Se solo sapessi… Tu dannerai la mia anima già martoriata come io condanno la tua > pensò Boss.

 


End file.
